


A Day in the Life of Hinata Hyūga

by Zygarde22



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, day to day life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day to day life of Hinata Hyūga wife, mother and first lady of Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Hinata Hyūga

Many would consider routine a very boring thing, but not Hinata Hyūga for her routine is the cornerstone of any day, as she often says to her son and daughter "Routine helps keep you towards your true goal." so it's no surprise that Hinata has a routine for her day to day life as first lady of Konoha.

**6:30 AM-Wake Up.**

Naruto and Hinata are usually the first to wake up in the house, often though it's Naruto who has to follow a much stricter schedule as the Nanadaime Hokage, but today he has some leniency and decides to wake up with his wife; the two exchanges a quick kiss and go about then next part of the day.

**6:50 AM-Shower.**

Hinata finds a quick shower to be rather invigorating especially first thing in the morning, today is rather special since her husband decided to join her, while she won't go into much detail of what their shower was like suffice to say it was very much 'exhilarating'.

**7:20 AM-Make Breakfast.**

By now Himawari and Boruto are awake and probably hungry so like any good mother she cooks them along with her husband a nice healthy breakfast, she decided to cook a traditional serving of Miso soup, Tamagoyaki and Natto with rice; she also notices they are out of a few things.  Her family thanks her and eats the food happily, by the time their finished Naruto is a few minutes late for work but doesn't seem to care, he kisses his wife on the cheeks and heads off to the Hokage tower, while Himawari goes out to play and Boruto heads off to the Academy.

**8:00 AM-Do random bits of housework.**

There is much to be done in the Uzumaki household, while Naruto and Hinata tend to keep their room tidy and up kept their children are not so considerate, in Boruto's room she picks up various scrolls pertaining to techniques he's trying to learn and a few pieces of forgotten homework, she sighs knowing she'll have to talk to Shino later today about that. Himawari is much easier for she only has a few dolls and a couple of other bit's and ends scattered about her room. Hinata is surprised at how quick her housework is finished; this is most likely due to Naruto doing the laundry the day before.

**8:30 AM-Head out.**

Hinata decides to bring Himawari with her and head out of the house for a while, she decides to visit the Hyūga compound first to talk with her father and see her sister Hanabi. Upon arriving she's greeted by her father who is tending to his garden, the two have long conversation, having not seen each other in some time. When she finally meet's Hanabi the two have a small conversation since Hanabi has many things to attend to having become a Chūnin during the last few months. With a small hug she leaves her father and sister and decides to visit another location.

**10:11 AM-Buy groceries.**

Hinata had noted that the house was missing a few provisions while she was cooking breakfast, so rather than message Naruto to get groceries on his way home she decides to go out and do the shopping today. While there she meets Chōji and Karui who are also shopping for groceries, (not all that surprising considering how much an average member of the Akimichi clan can eat.) She talks with the two for a few minutes. Her list consists of tomatoes, cucumbers, ramen (for Naruto) a few things to make dinner that night (Zenzai with grilled yellowtail snapper.) and a bunch of other miscellaneous items, all in all 11004 Ryō.

**10:40-Visit the Yamanaka Flower Shop.**

She and Himawari decide it's a good day to visit her cousin Neji's grave, so they decide to head to the Yamanaka flower shop to buy some sunflowers so as to pay tribute to him. The shop seems rather busy today as shown by both Sai and Ino manning the front counter, she picks up a few sunflowers that she finds good looking, paying for them and saying hi to Sai and Ino she leaves the shop and heads to her cousins' grave.

**11:19 AM-Place Flowers at Neji's grave.**

When the visit Neji's grave they aren't that surprised to see a group already there, it's Neji's former teammates Rock Lee and Tenten along with their son, Hinata says hi to them and places the sunflowers at the grave and says a small prayer for her deceased cousin and leaves with Himawari to go to their next destination The Academy.

**11:30 AM-Visit the Academy.**

Hinata decides she needs to speak to Shino about Boruto's missing homework, when she arrives she's happy to find that he's not in class at the moment and is out doing sparring practice with another instructor. She talks briefly with Shino about her son's homework and they find out that Boruto had been doing his homework but copying it for future reference, happy at her son's work she leaves Shino and wave him goodbye.

**11:50 AM-Visit Kurenai sensei.**

One of Hinata's favorite things is to visit her old mentor Kurenai Yūhi, when she gets there she sees that she's just missed Kurenai's daughter Mirai. The mentor and student spend a while catching up and exchanging stories about the hardships and joys of motherhood. Soon Hinata has to leave her mentor and go about doing something else.

**12:30 PM- Pick up some medication.**

One of the more annoying parts of being a shinobi is the constant injury and academy students are not exempt from this Boruto had gotten a few cuts on his body from several stray kunai knives hitting him during training with his father. So she decided to visit Shikimaru to pick up some medicine for her son. The academy had apparently let out early since Shikadai was helping his mother with something when she arrived. A couple of minutes passed until Shikimaru returned with some medicine to help with cuts, she thanked her friend and left to go visit her friend Sakura.

**12:40 PM-Visit Sakura.**

Hinata decides to visit her husband's former teammate and one of his friends Sakura Haruno. She and Hinata had been friends for a long time and continued to be, The Uchiha household was rather quite with Sarada reading and her father Sasuke quietly preparing what was most likely their dinner that night. Sakura and Hinata talk for a while, while Himawari pesters Sarada much to the young Uchiha girl's chagrin, noticing how much time has passed Hinata bids her friend goodbye and heads back home to prepare dinner for her family.

**2:30 PM Prepare Dinner.**

Hinata enlists' both Himawari and Bouritos help for making dinner that night, preparing the ingredients the yellowtail is charred to a nice golden brown and quickly garnished with various items such as a lemon and a few herbs, by the time they are done Naruto has arrived home (rather early for a normal day) from the Hokage tower and helps set the table for dinner.

**3:20 PM- Eat dinner with family.**

The Uzumaki family are always lively at dinner with conversation about various things, Naruto talks about a his rather mundane day at the tower, Boruto talks about nearly beating Sarada sparring match with the two ending in a tie, and he talks about the upcoming Chūnin exams , Himawari and Hinata talk about their busy day out. When dinner is over Hinata and Naruto pick up and do the dishes for that night together. The rest of the day is filled with the two talking to one another or helping Boruto with is homework that day.

**8:00 PM-Prepare for bed.**

Hinata and Naruto prepare for bed rather early this day, their usual day ends at 10:00 but due to Boruto and Himawari tiring themselves out the two are already asleep. While normally the two would use this time to become more intimate they decide that the tryst they had in the shower is good enough and decide to prepare for bed, one thing Hinata likes the most about Naruto's bed attire is he still keeps the small frog sleeping cap, Hinata just adorns a long sleeping gown, kissing each other goodnight the two drift off to sleep. Thus ends an average day in the life of Hinata Hyūga first lady, mother and friend to many of Konoha's many residents. 


End file.
